The Pussycats
The Pussycats is a set of stories and cartoons created by the artist TeeJay87. While supposed to be a sequel of "Garfield and Friends", the series has expanded with plenty of new ideas and jokes. Overview The series revolves around adventures of the Pussycat siblings: Penelope, Mona and Alexander who are accompanied by characters from other cartoons, including their close relative Delilah Pussycat (from "Krypto the Superdog"), Miss Kitty (also from "Garfield and Friends"), their friend Callista Briggs (from "SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron") as well as Penelope, Mona and Delilah's boyfriends, Stanisław "Stan" Zaleski and his younger brother Ian "Yasio" Zaleski (both original characters created by TeeJay87). Their job is to operate against the world's villains who vary from ordinary street thugs to Russian Army soldiers. The Zaleski brothers managed to marry their girlfriends by temporarily converting to Islam, allowing them to bypass the limits of Western civilization. Afterward, Stan built his family with Penelope and Mona, while Ian married Delilah and Kitty. Characters Team Pussycat: * Penelope "Pretty Penny" Pussycat - The main protagonist of the series. Having replaced Garfield with Stan, she developed a stronger attitude than in Garfield and Friends. * Mona Pussycat - Second of the Pussycat Triplets, and the second protagonist. * Stanisław "Stan" Zaleski - Penny's and Mona's boyfriend (in seasons, 1 and 2.) and their husband (since Season 3). * Alexander "Al" Pussycat - The third of the Pussycat triplets. * Delilah Pussycat - Penelope and Mona's paternal cousin. Married to Ian since Season 3. * Ian Zaleski - Stan's younger brother. He is married to Delilah and Kitty. * Catherine "Kitty" diVono - The Pussycat's maternal cousin. She married Ian in Season 3. * The Bennett Triplets - Lola, Gwendolyn, and the Video Airlines Episode blonde from Garfield and Friends are also valuable Team Pussycat members. * Callista Briggs - Originally a queen-sorceress from the medieval times, she unwillingly traveled into the modern age. After she was accepted by the Pussycats, she, when necessary, has aided them with her magic. * Toodles Galore - Penelope and Mona's maternal cousin. * Thomas "Tom" Cat - the husband of Toodles Galore. * Adam Pussycat-Zaleski - Penelope's and Stan's first-born son. * Mary-Ann Pussycat-Zaleska - Mona's and Stan's daughter. Neutral: * Garfield - appears as a secondary character, often gets into trouble and has to be saved by the team pussycat members. * Arlene - Garfield's girlfriend, doing her best to develop their relationship. Antagonists: * Dolt-on-Istov - Commonly nicknamed "Doltie" or "Moronistov", he is a communistic Moscovian, who repeatedly challenges Team Pussycat, due to his inbred chauvinism. * Paskudnikov - A lupine member of the Russian communist party involved in Dolt-on-Istov's plots. * Silly Vassily - Originally Doltie's friend from the Russian Communist Party, he converted to Islam and Trotskyism, which resulted in his exile from Russia. He currently hides in Europe and performs more silly than harmful deeds. * Olga Salotchkinaya - A feline KGB Major, who envies Pussycats. * Igor Tolstyi - Olga's lover, who openly has a crush on the Pussycats, even after marrying Olga. * Sindri Bisitsokoshkha - A hell-cat from the Frozen Hell, who is involved in plots against the Western civilization. * Vlondril Bisitsokoshkha - a higher-ranked hellcat from the frozen hell, supervising the plots against the Western civilization. * Boris Badenov - originally a pottsylvanian spy, who pledged his soul to sindri for greater power. * Kebab Effendi - Member of different Middle-Eastern terrorist organizations responsible for the ongoing turmoil in the Levant. * Cali-Ghoulas - Californian leftists mutated by exposure to radiation and consumption of alcohol. * Dusk the Ogre Queen - A rabid leftist from Western Europe, who dreams about the removal of anything, and anyone male from the solar system. Despite claiming to be an atheist, Dusk worships "Valerie Solanas" as a patron deity. List of episodes Season 1: *1.1. "First Strike" *1.2. "Meowami Vice" *1.3. "Pot Still Dolt" *1.4. "Fane of the Trollantula" *1.5. "White Nights in the Land of Reds" *1.6. "Dunes of Jihad" *1.7. "Los Gangbangerers" *1.8. "Dial "D" For Drunkard" *1.9. "Maniacal Pothead" *1.10. "Monstrous Madness" *1.11. "Redneck Rampage" *1.12. "It's Nitroglycerin, not Vodka" *1.13. "Paskudnikov-Tou and Old Dolty-Hand" *1.14. "Revolution in Pottsylvania" *1.15. "The Devil sent you to Mona's" Season 2: *2.1. "The Scandal at the Holiday Hoax Hotel" *2.2. "Cat-Lash-Strikov" *2.3. "Meowami Vice II: Den of the Ogre Mob" *2.4. "Cat Scratch Fever" *2.5. "Dolt-on-Ism: Mail Order Dolt" *2.6. "Flame of Just Cause" *2.7. "Fashion Folly" *2.8. "The Interrupted Cruise" *2.9. "Moonshine Blues" *2.10. "Hard-boiled in Ogre Town" *2.11. "Two Pussycats for One Stan" *2.12. "Paskudnikov-Tou and Old Fat-Hand" *2.13. "Dolt-on-Ism: Je Suis Doltie" *2.14. "Comintern Goes On Vacation" *2.15. "Big Game Hunt in Curst Diego" Season 3: *3.1. "Cat-a-clysm" *3.2. "How to Cheat the Cheka" *3.3. "Cheeki Breeki Baseball" *3.4. "Dolt-on-Ism: Doltie of Arabia" *3.5. "Meowami Vice III: Misplaced in Miami" *3.6. "Space Mouser" *3.7. "Cat-Lash-Strikov II: Destination Portland" *3.8. "Christmas at the Pussycats" *3.9. "Calling Doctor Pussycat" *3.10. "Textile Intifada" *3.11. "Cheeki Breeki I V Dolta" *3.12. "The Duel of Two Evils" *3.13. "Paskudnikov-Tou and Old Nu-Pogodi!-Hand" *3.14. "Rabbit Rumpus" *3.15. "Team Pussycat Special: Pizza by Faction" Season 4: *4.1. "Shadow of the Haughty Rat" *4.2. "Space Mouser II: Vengeance of the Space Mousers" *4.3. "Meowberranzan" *4.4. "Dolt-on-Ism: Dolty Science" *4.5. "The Garbage Bag Hag" *4.6. "Copypasta Kawaii" *4.7. "Meowami Vice IV: The Beauty Contest" *4.8. "Therapy for Troublemakers" *4.9. "The Life and Times of the Narf Kid" *4.10. "Nausea Before Christmas" *4.11. "The Christmas Special" *4.12. "Calling Doctor Pussycat II" *4.13. "Paskudnikov-Tou: Dancing with the Comintern" *4.14. "The Pussycats' Vendetta" *4.15. "Insomnia of the Proletariat" Season 5: * 5.1. "The Temptress Outta Hell" * 5.2. "Space Mouser III: The Dawn of the Great Nu-Pogodi! War" * 5.3. "Dolt-on-Ism: Dolty Capitalism" * 5.4. "Meowami Vice V: The Fifth Column in Miami" * 5.5. "Honey, I Smuggled Rasputin Vodka" * 5.6. "Kitten Scratch Fever" * 5.7. "The Proletariat Wars" * 5.8. "No Dice, No Glory" * 5.9. "Rodents in Moscow" * 5.10. "Paskudnikov-Tou on a Warpath" * 5.11. "Revolution in the Kitchen" * 5.12. "Forced Prohibition" * 5.13. "Zero Dolt Dolt" * 5.14. "Booze Bowl" * 5.15. "Socialism in Pottsylvania" Gallery Catlashtrikov V3M.png|Illustration from "Cat-Lash-Strikov" episode by TeeJay87. River crossing APR 2015 V2.png|Illustration from "The Interrupted Cruise". Artwork by TeeJay87. BOS cats V4M.png|Illustration from "Los Gangbangerers" episode. Artwork by TeeJay87. USMC PenMona V4.png|Illustration from "Copypasta Kawaii" episode. Drawn by TeeJay87. Space Mouser V2M.png|Illustration from "Space Mouser" episode. Art by TeeJay87. Pussycat Vendetta full V2.png|Illustration from "The Pussycats' Vendetta". Drawn by TeeJay87. scientists V4 GAF.png|Illustration from "Therapy for Loonies" episode. Drawn by TeeJay87. M16 pose Garf Wiki.png|Illustration from "The Dunes of Jihad" episode by TeeJay87. New sheriff in town V3.png Nice moment V5.png Pussycat Christmas V2.png Pardy Pajama Party V4M.png Helldorado V3.png See Also *The Penelope Show Category:Shows Category:Fan Shows Category:The Pussycats